Vesper Fairchild
Vesper Fairchild is a TV and Radio personality who became romantically involved with billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. She disappeared from Gotham City during the events of No Man's Land, but would rekindle their relationship after the City's reparation. She was eventually killed by David Cain. History ''Batman'' Her first appearance is in ''Batman'' #540, where an intervention by Batman inadvertently leads to the suspect's death, the suspect claims that Batman is responsible for his death, sending the Spectre in search of Batman. Meanwhile, Batman begins to bolster his Bruce Wayne persona, as he gets the attention of Vesper Fairchild. In ''Batman'' #549, back at Wayne Manor, Vesper Fairchild and Bruce Wayne share their first kiss. Vesper tells Bruce that she loves him, but Bruce feels to awkward to express how he truly feels. Vesper leaves the room agitated. In ''Batman'' #554, GCPD reviewed a videotape delivered to them claiming responsibility for the earthquake. The "Quakemaster" wanted $100million. Hearing the demands, the GCPD and news, such as Vesper Fairchild, are there to hear how Gotham City is being held for ransom. In ''Batman'' #600, they want to know why he didn't tell them that he was planning an escape, and are shocked when he says he's not going to try to prove Bruce Wayne's innocence. He also refuses to confirm to them that he is indeed innocent. The evidence is strong, particularly as it seems Vesper had indeed discovered that Bruce and Batman were one and the same. In ''Batman'' #605, Batman finally knows who killed Vesper Fairchild, how they did it, and why they did it. And he needs the help of those close to him to bring the killer down - and to get this, he must first reconcile with them. Through an agent known as Amherst, one of the world's top assassins was hired - David Cain, who also happens to be Batgirl's father and to have trained a young Bruce Wayne. Cain reveals his utter contempt for Batman/Wayne and tries to make him into what Cain is - but Batman refuses to go over the edge into unnecessary violence, and Cain soon hands himself over to the authorities. Lex Luthor is not pleased, particularly because he cannot locate agent Amherst. ''Detective Comics'' In ''Detective Comics'' #760, Batman and Sasha's actions are able to break the control over the police force, but damage has certainly been done. The next morning, Sasha returns home to find Bruce Wayne entertaining Vesper Fairchild. In ''Detective Comics'' #761, During the same month, Vesper Fairchild resumes dating Bruce Wayne and also tries to catch the Batman on camera. In addition, Internal Affairs' Inspector Esperanza investigates the Major Crimes Unit. In ''Detective Comics'' #762, Bruce Wayne continues to date Vesper Fairchild, with bodyguard Sasha Bordeaux feeling increasingly awkward. Meanwhile, Inspector Esperanza enlists the help of Renée Montoya in his investigations into the death of Jordan Reynolds. In ''Detective Comics'' #764, Sasha Bordeaux is unimpressed by the way that Bruce Wayne's relationship with Vesper Fairchild is progressing. The two of them appear to be getting serious, but Bruce does not seem happy, and Sasha cannot see how the relationship could help his role as Batman, which she knows he takes so seriously that he tends to guard his heart zealously. In ''Detective Comics'' #766, Detectives Crispus Allen and Renee Montoya arrive at Wayne Manor to begin their high profile investigation into the murder of Vesper Fairchild. The victim was shot several times in the back and all the evidence seems to point to Bruce Wayne, making this case one that is fast becoming a media frenzy. After looking over the scene, both detectives head back to the GCPD and begin their independent interrogations of Wayne and his bodyguard Sasha Bordeaux. ''Batgirl'' In ''Batgirl'' #24, Batgirl is sent to Wayne Manor to investigate a recent murder of Vesper. While there she over hears the haunting story of how Bruce Wayne lost his parents. Batgirl follows the police to the woods where they find what could be the murder weapon. In ''Batgirl'' #27, Oracle seems to doubt Bruce Wayne's innocence and Batgirl decides to investigate the matter further finding that Vesper Fairchild had suffered a nerve strike. In ''Batgirl'' #29, Nightwing and Batgirl stage a reconstruction of the murder of Vesper Fairchild - Batgirl plays Vesper and Nightwing the murderer. They piece together all the clues they have unearthed in order to build up a good idea of what happened that night. Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters